zekefandomcom-20200215-history
Cameron and Lightning
this article focuses on the interactions between Cameron and Lightning. Overview ]] After the merge of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, the two quickly find themselves trying to form an alliance with each other in order to eliminate Jo. They form another one when Cameron tries to gain Lightning's loyalty in order to eliminate Scott. However, any signs of camaraderie between the two are quickly destroyed when Cameron manages to steal victory from Lightning in Eat, Puke, and Be Wary, upsetting him greatly. Both of them eventually become the final two, where their conflict reaches its boiling point. For the most part, Lightning views Cameron as being weaker and inferior to him (as he views everyone else). However, despite their conflict he still respects Cameron for his intelligence and always refers to him as "smart guy." Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Bigger ! Badder ! Brutal-er When Cameron is struggling to stay afloat after the yacht explodes, Lightning appears under him and lifts him out of the water with one hand, offering to save him and beginning to head back to shore with him. However, Lightning mistakenly thinks that Cameron is a little girl, which Cameron tries to correct him about. Ice Ice Baby Lightning tries to knock Cameron, alongside Mike and Zoey, off Mt. Looming Tragedy, by knocking down rocky debris. Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon When the challenge begins, Lightning quickly runs up to Cameron to ask if he could help him build a helicopter. As Cameron starts listing all of the necessary components for such a machine, Cameron was taken away by Jo, who told Lightning to get his own nerd. Lightning noticed how much Jo was trying to keep Cameron and his expertise for herself, and the two of them ended up in a battle for Cameron's loyalty. Although Jo has the upper hand over Cameron throughout most of the episode, Lightning finally confronted Cameron after their vehicles had already taken flight and told Cameron that Jo was just playing him just as she had played himself. This manages to convince Cameron to betray Jo, setting off an explosive in the fog machine she had stolen from him and sending her balloon crashing into the ocean. This allows Lightning a clear shot at Heather in an attempt to win the challenge for himself, but Cameron's rocket destroys Heather's newly-hijacked blimp and ultimately wins invincibility for himself. At the bonfire that night, both Cameron and Lightning voted Jo off, which ended up causing her elimination. Eat Puke, and Be Wary In the beginning of the episode, Cameron felt that he and Zoey had to secure Lightning's vote in order to eliminate Scott. He tried talking to Lightning while he was playing basketball, but Lightning didn't hear him. Nevertheless, they teamed up once more in the challenge, with Cameron promising to remove the tracking collars around their necks if Lightning would take him to the finish line in return, which Lightning accepted. Cameron rewired his watch to deactivate the collars, and Lightning initially fulfilled his part of the deal. After a while, Cameron started to get tired and slow down both of them. He asked Lightning to carry him on his back to the flagpole, but Lightning refused, saying that he was in this for himself only. He started to run off, but Cameron jumped onto his back and held on without Lightning knowing. This allowed for Cameron to win immunity instead of Lightning when Lightning backed up against the flagpole in his celebration for making it there first, making Cameron touch it first. Lightning was noticeably angry about this, and berated Cameron for stealing "Lightning's immunity," and calling him "smart guy." In the final confessionals of the episode, Lightning vowed to get revenge on Cameron. 185px-EPBW (5).png|Cameron offers to form alliance with Lightning 185px-Betray lightning betray camp.png|Lightning is unaware Cameron has climbed onto his back and carries him to the finish line 185px-TDRI EPW (9).PNG|Lightning unkowingly hands Cameron the win, which sparks their conflict The Enchanted Franken-Forest In the beginning of the episode, Lightning is practicing his hits on a punching bag modeled after Cameron, repeatedly shouting insults at it, and even continuing to beat it up in the confessional. At breakfast that day, just as Cameron comments that Lightning might eat him alive, Lightning actually took a bite out of the Cameron dummy. Before the challenge began, Cameron commented that the Venus Flytrap only eats meat, to which Lightning said that Cameron would be safe, calling him "pipe cleaner." Cameron responded by saying that it'd be too busy eating his "big, chewy head." Lightning roars and tries to attack Cameron, with Zoey fending him off. Just as Cameron was about to reach the flower inside the giant Venus Flytrap, Lightning swung in on a vine, knocked Cameron out of the way, and snatched the flower. When he saw both Zoey and Cameron being eaten by the flower, he initially considered doing something, but ultimately decided to snatch the flower up off the ground and leave them. After deciding to vote off Zoey, Lightning stated that he did it, so that he could take Cameron to the finale with him and "eat him alive." 185px-1203.PNG|Lightning beats up a Cameron punching bag... 185px-1209.PNG|...before eating it 640px-Tarzaning.png|Lightning bullies Cameron in the challenge Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown At the beginning of the episode, Lightning taunted Cameron with what seemed like an inevitable victory by Lightning in the challenge, saying that he would crush Cameron "like a grape." Lightning made fun of Cameron's video conversation with his mother, and when Lightning was horrified by his father betting all four of his championship rings on Lightning's win, he violently attacked Cameron out of anger. Throughout the entire challenge, Cameron and Lightning bantered back and forth, with Cameron taunting Lightning's inability to make a decent insult, and Lightning focusing entirely on attacking Cameron even though Cameron was trying to save the other contestants from the mutant creatures. Eventually, Cameron used an electromagnetic pulse from his suit to turn Lightning into a giant magnet, drawing a dozen radioactive barrels to him and causing a lightning bolt to strike him, turning his hair white. In Cameron's ending, Cameron falls on top of Lightning and pins him down for three seconds, winning the challenge and the season. Despite their fierce battle, Cameron decides to split his money with all of the other contestants, including Lightning. In Lightning's ending, Lightning falls on top of Cameron instead, making Lightning the winner of the season. After receiving the money, Lightning refuses to share it with any of the campers, including Cameron. 185px-BVB16.PNG|Cameron and Lightning fight each other in finale 185px-BVB8.PNG|Lightning brutally attacks Cameron 185px-Lightandcam.png|Cameron falls on top of Lightning and deafeats him Category:Interaction Category:Conflicts